A Dream Come True
by Mephobicperson
Summary: Jack has dreams about a girl that isn't real. When he moves to California he finds out she isn't so imaginary. Story better than summary. Read and Review
1. A Dream Becomes Reality

Jack POV:

This week has been so weird. I keep having this dream about a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

I don't know a girl like that so I have no idea why I keep dreaming about her.

It's probably nothing I have to go to California tomorrow so I should sleep. I had the same dream it went like this.

_ Jack's Dream: _

_I am walking in a field and I see her. _

_She notices me and we walk up to each other and we hug each other. _

_I grabbed her hand and we went to a mall where I pulled her into a corner and told her I loved her. _

_She smiled and said she loved me back then we started making out with each other._

_We broke apart and started walking around more when she drug me to some random place like a dojo or something and the dream ended._

I woke up and got dressed and my parents loaded everything and we drove to the airport and went to San Jose.

When we got to California we got our luggage. I was still thinking about the random girl in my dream and I will admit she was hot. I've been thinking about her so much lately. My feelings for this girl even though she's not real are very strong. I think I'm in love with this girl that I never met and probably isn't even real

_Monday_

I got up,got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to school. Apparently I go to some place called Seaford. The day started out normally than I met this nerdy kid named Milton.

"Hey Milton I'm Jack" I said and he looked at me weird. "Are you new" he asked with a little bit of curiosity in his voice.

I said "yea why" he looked at me very seriously and warned me about people here like this person named Donna Tobin.

His friends walked up and their names were Jerry and Eddie. "Kim should be here in a minute" Jerry said and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Guys this is the new kid Jack" Milton said to them and they told me about doing karate together at the Bobby Wasabi dojo so I told them about my grandfather training Bobby Wasabi.

They looked very impressed and Milton was talking about wanting me to meet Rudy the sensei.

"Kim texted me and said she has to stay late at cheerleading practice so we can leave now guys" Eddie said and the told me to go with them.

We got to the dojo and I met Rudy who by the way said he wasn't worthy to talk to me when I told him about my grandfather. I shook it off and asked if I could join the dojo.

"I'll honored to let you join the dojo but I have to see how good you are first" Rudy said and got Milton, Eddie, and Jerry to spar me at the same time. I ended up flipping them all in thirty seconds.

"You are really good at karate I'll give you a black belt and you can stay to practice if you want to ok Jack" Rudy said completely ecstatic.

I stayed to practice while Rudy was in his office with the door open and he was dancing.

Kim POV:

I feel so bad about not being able to see the guys today but Donna had a problem with her skirt not being the exact same shade of blue it was at the beginning of the year.

She made me miss karate practice and now I have to explain Donna's 'crisis' to the guys and I heard that we have a new kid at school and the dojo.

I wonder if he's any good at karate. I guess I will just have to figure out everything tomorrow. I never saw a new kid I guess I was too busy thinking about what Donna was going to whine about today.

_Tuesday_

Jack POV:

Yesterday started alright and the teachers never introduced me to the class so it's good nobody made a big deal of me being there.

I was on my way to school when I ran into Milton standing by the road.

"What are you doing" I asked and he said he was waiting for Kim whoever she was and the guys. The guys came up to me and Milton and we waited for the Kim person so I took out my phone and started playing Angry Birds. We almost walked away when we heard

"Sorry I'm late guys my mom was yelling at me for waking up two minutes late" Jerry turned around first and said "OK Kim this is the kid we were talking about Jack" I wa still looking down until she said "Hi I'm Kim" I looked up to see the girl I've been dreaming about.

"You...uhhhh...you're"


	2. Kim Meets Jack

**Sorry it took so long my computer broke anyways here's chapter 2 I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It I wish I did though****. I also don't own I knew I loved you by savage garden.**

Jack POV:

"I'm what" Kim asked and I said "You look just like one of my old friends" I had to lie what was I supposed to say you're the girl that I've had dreams about and I'm completely in love with you even though we just met. That introduction would have been weird. But she believed me so we just walked to school.

"Students I forgot to do this yesterday but this is our new student Jack" was all that I heard in all of my classes. Apparently and I never noticed yesterday but I have all of the same classes as Kim. When the bell rang at the end of the day Kim and I met the guys at her locker and started talking.

"So the teachers finally noticed you today" Milton said and I shook my head. I heard a girl say I wonder what he looks like without a shirt then a complete 'accident' happened. A girl not so secretly spilled water on my shirt.

"Sorry I should watch where I'm going" she said

"It's okay it's only water" I responded and to make her upset I never took off my shirt but the water on my shirt was still really annoying. When she realized I wasn't doing what she wanted she left.

"Who was that" I asked and Kim answered

"Donna Tobin she'll act like she's completely in love with you until you date her then she treats you like crap"

"How would you know" I asked

"Ask any guy who a girl would find cute and no not you Jerry" she answered which made Jerry say

"Why don't you ask your friend Grace about that"

Kim responded "Jerry I hate no I love to break it to you but the reason she stares at you is because she questions the fact that you're human" which made Jerry shut up.

Kim POV:

When I finished explaining why Grace stares at Jerry we all decided to walk to the dojo. When everybody went to change I started to think about how I missed the fact that Jack was in all of my classes. I shrugged it off and left the change room. When I walked out everybody was already sparring except for Jack who was talking to Rudy.

I didn't believe Jack was a black belt so I asked him to prove it. He walked over to the guys and said

"All three of you attack me all at once" and Jerry looked at Jack with a cocky grin on his face and replied "Alright but don't complain if you can't take this on" he said kissing a bicep that only exists in his mind. They all came at him and within ten seconds he took them all out and it was so hot. Wait what I can't like him he just came here. I mean he may have awesome hair and a cute smile and gorgeous brown eyes and OK maybe I do like him but it's not like I'll tell anybody.

"Jack you're sparring with Kim,Jerry you use the dummy" Rudy said. I walked onto the mats and Jack said

"Man it's hot in here" and he took his shirt off revealing a six pack that I was fighting myself not to stare at.

Jack POV:

I wanted to get Kim's attention and I thought how hot California is when the thought came to me. So I said it was hot and took my shirt off. Kim was fighting herself to not stare at my abs then she said "You wanna spar already" and I nodded and we started sparring.

After about ten minutes nobody won so we stopped sparring and sat down. "Wow I didn't know somebody could spar that long" Kim said breathlessly

"To tell you the truth I didn't know I could spar for that long" I replied just as tired. She l laughed and I smiled at her.

"Yo lovebirds you done flirting yet" Jerry screamed.

"we just me we are not lovebirds" Kim responded and I nodded in agreement.

"Sure you're not and Jerry's not a complete idiot" Milton said and Jerry said "I know right …..HEY"

We just looked at each other and laughed. When practice was over I went home and started thinking about Kim when I got really confused I texted Milton

(Jack bold Milton italics)

**Hey can I ask u something**

_Sure what_

**How did u meet Kim**

_Two weeks ago she was the new kid and nobody knows where she came from but she found out everything about school the second day because guys like her and tell her everything_

**OK just curious bye**

_See ya_

She just showed up two weeks ago. I started having dreams about her two weeks ago. It's like I thought about her so much she became real. I just got great song lyrics in my head so I grabbed my notebook and started writing them down. In two hours I had a song that goes like this.

_Maybe its intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant _

_And there it goes _

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There is no rhyme or reason _

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes _

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for _

_I think I found my way home _

_I know that it might sound more than _

_A little crazy but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

It's a good thing my dad helps singers put sounds into songs because I wouldn't be able to do it myself. Kim is going to love this song or at least I hope she does.


	3. Jack Tells Milton

**Sorry for not updating I've been on vacation without a computer for a month but I'm back. Anyways here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Kickin' It**

_1 day later_

Jack POV:

When I woke up I got a text from Milton it said

_I need to talk to you at the dojo._

So after I checked the text I got ready for school and rode on my skateboard to school. When I ran into Kim I said hey and she said "Hey Jack I didn't know you ride a skateboard" "There's a lot of things you don't know about me" I replied and she just walked away. After the bell rang at the end of the day Milton said to hurry to the dojo so we ran there and he said

"Okay so what was up with that text you sent me last night and there's more to it than being curious"

"No seriously I was just curious" he didn't seem to believe me so he finally said " If you don't tell me I'll tell Kim you keep asking about her"

"Fine I'll tell you I -" I stopped because Kim,Jerry, and Eddie came in I told him I would tell him later.

After practice Milton said to go to falafel Phil's and I could tell him there.

"OK so what was with that text you sent me you weren't curious there's more to it" he said

"OK I fell in love with a girl I dreamed about and the girl that I was dreaming about looks exactly like Kim she has the same hair,eyes,smile and everything and I just wanted to know when she came here because I was really starting to freak out you said she came here about two weeks ago and that's when I started having the dreams about her" I explained and he just looked completely shocked muttering things like "physically impossible" and "against the laws of science".

"Jack I have absolutely no explanation for what's happening right now but I'll see if I can help you get Kim's attention" he told me and I said ok. I don't know why he believed me because if I ever explained this situation to anybody else they probably wouldn't believe me.

Milton POV:

I've got to find out the truth about Kim because I don't know why but something is telling me Jack isn't lying and I should believe him. I'm going to do a little research about Kim so I can figure out more about her.

**Well that's chapter 3 sorry it's so short and bad. If you have any ideas like how Milton will help Jack PM me.**


End file.
